Ferris Wheels
by parakeet17
Summary: Lilly's afraid of Ferris Wheels and he's just the boy that could change her mind.


**A/N: Aloha! Okay, so I was looking through the reviews for this story (I LOVE the ones that I get, but I wish I got a little more! Wink, wink!) and I think it was JNKlover who said that the next oneshot I do should have a kiss in it, so here it is!! I usually write them without a kiss so it proves that you don't have to have the whole 'Notebook' ending just to have a Happily Ever After, but I don't mind these!! Well, I'll stop rambling and get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: one day. I swear, one day I will own the Jonas Brothers. Just wait and see. But for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the oneshot!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I never liked great heights; they always scared the crap out of me. This time was no exception.

"Oh my God, Nick! There is _no_ way I'm going on that! Not now, not then, not ever!" I shrieked, struggling to free myself from his grip on my arm.

"Lilly, it's a Ferris Wheel. Even Frankie rides this," Nick explained, still yanking my arm in the direction of the ride.

I sighed. He was a roller coaster fanatic and I preferred the spinning tea cups. We both had different ideas of fun. "But you know that I hate heights! Here, how about you go and I'll just wait in this exact spot until you come back, okay?"

"No, Lilly," he persisted, "I know that you'll love it once you get on it. And besides, the Ferris Wheel won't be as much fun if my best friend isn't on it. I'm positive about that."

"But what if a screw gets loose and we fall fifty feet? Or if we're on the bottom, the people will fall on top of us! We're doomed either way," I stated, trying to get my point across.

"I promise that nothing bad will happen to you, okay? And if I'm wrong for some reason, I'll treat us both to lunch, anything you like. Like I said, I promise that we'll be okay." One look in his eyes and all of my uncertainties instantly vanished. Crushing on your best friend can be difficult at times, like right now. My face started flushing and my heart began racing. In other words, I caved in.

"Fine, but if I get so much as a paper cut, you're buying me lunch!" I called, sprinting towards the line.

"Whatever you say, Lilly. Whatever you say . . ." Nick drifted off, digging in his pocket for six dollars to pay for the ride. When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it, handed it to the cashier, and grabbed my hand and led me to our seat.

Nick had made me calm before, but now that we were actually on the ride, I wasn't so happy. "Oh, why did I listen to you? I can just feel it – something bad is definitely going to happen! Is it too late to get off?" I rambled nervously as our booth climbed higher and higher on the ride.

Nick was holding back a grin. "You're really nervous, aren't you? Well, hold on tight because we're almost at the top!"

I'm sure he meant that as a joke, but as soon as the words left his mouth, my hands flung to the safety bar at our waists and my knuckles were white from holding on so hard. Nick noticed and began laughing his head off.

"Shut up! You know I hate heights! As soon as I get off this ride, I'm going to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the ride came to a screeching stop. And we were right on top.

"Oh, wow, could this get any better?" Nick asked, still smiling.

I was beginning to get angry now. "Listen, Nick, I don't need your sarcasm right now, okay?! You know that I hate this thing and being on top and we're stuck! Please, just stop."

"No, no, no. I actually meant it," Nick replied.

"How? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm on the very top of the Ferris Wheel, overlooking a sunset, and sitting with my best friend. So I wasn't being sarcastic when I said that things couldn't get any better, I swear," he told me.

Putting my fear aside, I looked up from the seat and out into the ocean. Nick was right, there really is a beautiful sunset happening and we've got the best seat in the house. We sat there in silence for a few minutes while the mechanics tried their hardest to fix the ride. It was all peaceful and quiet and when Nick spoke, I jumped.

"I'm afraid of clowns," he said. I sat there, waiting for him to say more, but nothing else came.

"What?"

"I'm afraid of clowns," he repeated.

"I'm sorry, but where did that come from?" I let out a small laugh at his fear.

"Well," Nick finally turned to face me, "you've told me a few secrets of your own and now you're saying how much you hate heights. I figured it would only be fair if I told you something I'm afraid of. And I don't care what you say, clowns are the creepiest things on this planet!"

I just stared at him. "Thanks Nick. That was really sweet of you." Wait, did I just say that out loud?

"No problem," he said, trying to stay cool and hide the blush creeping up onto his face.

"Hey Nick, remember when I told you that I buried the head of my Barbie doll when I was younger because I thought she was staring at me?"

"Um . . . yes? Why is this coming up now? You told me that months ago," he reminded me.

"Because," I looked at him and smiled, "you never told me a secret about you after I said that. You owe me one."

He sighed and turned away, knowing I was right and he would have to tell me a secret sooner or later. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't laugh or make fun of me or get angry or feel awkward or anything like that, you promise?"

I held up my pinky finger. "I pinky promise," I told him as we linked our fingers together for a few seconds.

"Well," he took a deep breath, "I kinda like someone."

To other people, that would be a pretty lame secret. But to me, it was huge. Not just because I like him, but he had said that when you're famous, it's hard to like someone for them and not who they act like. So, of course, I was instantly interested.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me earlier?! Who is she?! Tell me!" I squealed, sounding like a sugar-high toddler.

Nick's face turned red and he flashed a nervous smile. "Well, I've known her for a while . . ." Nick said and my thoughts immediately drifted to Miley.

"She's an all-around amazing person . . ." _Miley_.

"Everybody loves her . . ." _Miley_. And really, everybody does love her. She's Hannah Montana for crying out loud!

"And she's sitting right next to me." _Mil _– wait, what did he just say?!

"What?!" I blurted. I wasn't laughing or making fun of him or getting angry or feeling awkward. I wasn't doing anything he said. In fact, I was grinning like an idiot.

"You heard me . . . I like you. I've actually liked you for a few months, to be honest," Nick was looking down and speaking in a quiet voice.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

"Um . . . no?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that I've liked you for a long time, too! If I had just been less cowardly and more brave and everything that I'm not–" My rambling was interrupted by Nick. He didn't interrupt me with words, but with a kiss.

Wow, that was a totally cheesy way to say that, wasn't it? Well, even if it was, it was still true. He actually kissed me. When he pulled apart, I let out a squeal.

"What was that?" he asked after my scream.

"What?" I shrugged, "Can't a girl be happy that she finally kissed the guy that she liked?"

"Hey, you were wrong, you know," Nick stated simply, leaning back. Well, as far as you can lean back when you're at the top of a Ferris wheel.

"Excuse me? I'm never wrong and you should wipe that smug little grin off your face before you hurt my feelings. And if you hurt my feelings, then I technically got hurt. And you said that if I was hurt, you would buy us lunch, remember?" I said with my own smug grin flashing on my face.

"No, you were wrong. You said that something bad was going to happen when you were on this ride. And if I remember correctly, you liked me and I kissed you and you were happy. Is that a bad thing?" He was still smiling. He knew he was right.

I sighed. I hate being wrong, but it doesn't stop it from happening. "No, I guess not."

Suddenly, the ride jerked forward and we were moving again. Nick looked back over at me and we both smiled.

"So, are we dating?" he asked and I had a feeling he wanted my answer to be yes.

"If you want to be," I said, shrugging. "But don't even pretend that you don't after what you did up there!"

"I'll just be taking that as a yes," Nick smiled and out his arm around me.

So I guess when it comes down to it, Ferris Wheels aren't so bad after all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So, did that satisfy you're fluffy Nilly oneshot cravings? I'm actually afraid of Ferris Wheels, but once I'm up there, my fear goes away and I enjoy myself. But enough about me! What do you want me to write next? What was your favorite part about this? What's your favorite ride at carnivals? Anyway, please review!**

**Parakeet17**


End file.
